1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recorded medium on which program for displaying an index of skill achievement level of vocational field concerning the skills possessed by at least one user, a display device, and a displaying method. more specifically, the present invention relates to a display device, a displaying method, and a recorded medium on which program displays a skill achievement level of a user in a vocational field that the user's skill concerns compared with the standard level in the field, and more particularly, to a recorded medium installed in a stand alone computer system, or a set of computer system that plurality of computers are connected to each other, such as a LAN system, a WAN system, an intranet, or an extranet.
2. Prior Art
Computers, particularly the Internet are widely used in recent years. The percentage of computer users is a growing trend, in business as a matter of course, also among from computer engineers to engineers of every kind, or among personal users who are in the age group from late teens to 30s. The Internet is also being used effectively for a method to collecting formation of every kind.
The way of information delivery is changing with these widespread use of computers and the Internet.
For instance, job information by a company is provided via the Internet as well as newspapers or magazines. The job information includes information of a company, such as a name of the company, a contact address, a place of employment and a recruitment staff, and a kind of work, conditions of employment, such as required skills, annual income, working hours, all kinds benefits, and age.
Some shortcomings, however, exist in the job information provided via information media such as newspapers or magazines. For example, the details of the job are likely to be unclear because the space in a newspaper or magazine for printing information is limited. Moreover, there is a time lag between recruitment time period and actual posted date (information-providing period) in the newspaper or magazine, so that a company may not be able to attract talented people in good time, or a recruitment staff may have to respond to inquiries from applicants about the job information after the company has already made a hiring decision. There is also a problem with decision whether to apply to a company because an applicant may not know the details of the job until the applicant goes to an actual interview, and the applicant may determine a difference between the desired job and the actual job of the company.
There is a further problem with the information-providing period that an applicant has difficulty obtaining new job information until the day for help-wanted column in a newspaper or the publication date of the job information magazine.
On the other hand, job information provided via the Internet can provide much more job information than conventional mediums such as the newspaper or magazine, and can provide the information in real time. Thus, it is very favorable to provide job information using method such as the Internet.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, an applicant contacts contact a target company based on information placed in the a newspaper, magazine or the Internet, and the applicant their personal information such as resume or work experience. (STEP 1)
The company that has received the applicant's personal information generally screens applicants by examining their documents, and decides whether to carry out secondary screening. (STEP 2)
The applicant who passed the documentary screening may then be subject to secondary screening such as an interview or a written examination, and the company determines the acceptability based on a result of the secondary screening. (STEP 3)
If necessary, the company may also determine the acceptability by carrying out tertiary screening, but detailed description is omitted here because it is as same as that described as the secondary screening.
The job offering company make applicant's yes/no decision through these steps.
The deciding method for recruiting as mentioned above has following disadvantage for both a job offering company and a job applicant.
(Applicant)
    1. The company may offer a job with a condition that does not meet applicant's requirement, or that is unreasonable, because a company cannot determine the difference between the requirement level of the company for a job and that of an applicant has at the time.    2. Once an applicant has been rejected at a document screening or secondary screening, the applicant may have later difficulty applying with the company even if the applicant has improved their level of skills through studies and experiences.    3. It is difficult for the applicant to know the appropriate employment conditions such as pay that meet the applicant's level of skills.(Job Offering Company)    1. If a large number of applicants apply for a job, it takes a lot of effort to carry out the documentary screening, particularly to carry out the secondary screening. And because contents and form of an application are not standardized, it is difficult to compare the applicants each other.    2. A company cannot get enough, preferably objective information of applicant's skill that meets the job, along with personal information such as a resume.
Moreover, in recent years, a recruiting system has been utilized wherein various information of job-finding or job-changing engineers etc. are registered, and a job offering company can make contact with a suitable engineer based on the registered information.
In this recruiting system, a skill achievement level that each engineer concerns in his vocational field is unclear in the same way, thus a company may have difficulty determining whether an applicant meets the conditions of employment.
Therefore, a method for matching a job applicant with a recruiting company is expected.
A job applicant such as a engineer intends to improve their career skills (hereinafter referred to as the “skill-up”) or to increase work experience (hereinafter referred to as the “career-up”) for getting a desired type of job and for acquiring related skills as much as possible. For the skill-up and the career-up, applicants get necessary information from various information mediums such as magazines, books and the Internet, and choose a necessary studying method and an educational facility or the like based on the information. These skill-up and career-up are common problems not only for a job applicant but also for an engineer who is not finding a job such as an employee in a company, a dispatched engineer and free-lance, and for a student who will find a job in the future, who makes an effort to improve his skill and acquire experience.
A number of shortcomings, however, exist in getting the skill-up or career-up through these methods as follows.    1. Since a job applicant or a prospective job applicant such as a student does not know whether he has enough skills or not for a job of his choice, and it is not clear how much level is required for the job in improving his skills. Therefore, a job applicant or a prospective job applicant cannot study properly and effectively.
Also, an engineer who belongs to a company, for instance who is in specific technical field does not understand his level of skills, and he may not know his strong points and weak points clearly. Therefore, the engineer has difficulty properly planning a skill-up program or career-up program.    2. If a person intends to improve his skills with documents or books, too much information makes it difficult to compare and choose proper one. And it is difficult to get real-time information through these methods.
Thus, under the present circumstances, a job applicant such as a engineer, computer engineer and student cannot measure his level of skills at present. And even if the applicant attempts to find a more professional job, it is difficult to understand what type of career-up the applicant should plan in this situation.
On the other hand, it is difficult for a company, which has a large number of engineers of the same category e.g. computer engineers, to evaluate skills and experience level of each engineer objectively and thoroughly. Therefore, proper evaluation and staffing according to the skills and experiences of each engineer is not done under these circumstances. A company or a temporary employment agency that dispatches engineers has need, in an occasion that needs one or more engineers at a new business or new project, for finding a engineer who satisfies the required skills for the project and for adjusting or managing a schedule of the engineer.
Moreover, there is a strong need for an integrated system displaying an index of skill achievement level of a vocational field that each engineer concerns, facilitating the skill-up and career-up plan according to the displayed contents, enabling a company to evaluate the engineer according to the skills, being able to pick up a engineer who has enough skills in a certain technique and being able to manage an engineer's schedules, etc.